A Night at Slifer Red
by changeofheart505
Summary: It's Jaden's birthday, YAY! And her friends decide to have an all nighter in order to celebrate. Yup, a typical night in Slifer Red. Secrets will be revealed, love will be found, games will be played. Gender bending, Spiritshipping, Angelshipping and much more! JessexFem!Jaden, ChazzxFem!Syrus, Hassleberryx?, Zanex?, Sartoriusx?, Jimx? Fem!Asterx?, Alexisx? and AtticusxBlair.
1. Chapter 1

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: Well, let's see how this goes.

Kura: Okay, so this won't be long, just a night at the Slifer Dorms. And here are somethings you need to know.

1) Jaden, Aster and Sho (Syrus) are girls.

2) Like Blair, Jaden and Aster have been allowed to stay in the Slifer Dorms. And yes, I placed Aster in Slifer, no questions please.

3) Even though in season 3 Syrus goes from Obelisk back to Ra, he is gonna stay in Obelisk for this.

4) There might be yaoi.

5) There will be games played, first five people to review or PM me a game suggestion, will have their game in this fic.

6) It's Jaden's birthday! YAY! But, since I don't know his actual birthday, I'm picking a random date, sorry if it bothers you, but suck it up I just had a strawberry cheesecake danish!

Sakura: In other words, you're sorta high on sugar.

Kura: Yep. And finally, this is an all nighter.

Sakura: Why an all nighter?

Kura: I got from the time I almost stayed up all day and night. Well, that's all, so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

"Jaden... Jaden... Jaden...*annoyed sigh* no use," a silver haired girl said. She wore a gray mini skirt, a black dress shirt, and a red vest. She also wore a loose fitting tie. She was currently poking her friend with a ruler.

"Aster, stop poking her!" A small girl wearing a cropped blue jacket, a light blue skirt and small glasses on her nose. Her light blue hair was softly spiked and her silver orbs looked at her friend. Aster pouted and mock glared at the other.

"Sho, Jaden looks dead like this, so I'm pokin' her!" Sho stared at her silver hair friend.

'What the fuck...' she sighed when Aster began to poke the slumbering brunette. If you looked closely, you could see a child like smile on her face and an extra spark in her eyes. Think of a sugar high. 'Never let Jaden pour a lot of sugar into Aster's coffee... or tea.'

"Mmm... ow... ow... ow... OW!" The brunette snapped her eyes open, "Aster! STOP POKING ME!" Aster pouted again but stopped anyways. The spark in her eyes left and the child like smile faded. She and Sho shared a look.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!" They tackled Jaden back into her bed.

"Thanks guys!" "And in celebration," Aster began.

"We're having an all nighter!" Sho ended. "We invited the whole gang!"

Kura: So, this contains the following, Spiritshipping and Angelshipping. Now, I need some one to be paired with Aster. So, who will it be, Zane, Sartorius, Jim or Hassleberry?

Sakura: Review and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura:Okay, we have two votes for fossilshipping, that's JimxHassleberry and one for Proshipping, ZanexFem!Aster, well Kura and I decided to make Fossilshipping an official pairing, so first to get five votes for the following will become the other official pairings.

Proshipping-1

Royal/Oceanshipping-0

Destinyshipping-0

Kura: Enjoy the chapter! Also, we have three spots left for games, so PM me or leave a suggestion in a review.

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

"Pizza?" Sho said looking at Jaden and Aster. Aster, who held a clipboard and a cellphone, checked off the word PIZZA.

"Ordered."

"Drinks?"

"Atticus and Alexis are gonna bring them."

"Games?" Jaden asked. Sho brought out a game. It was Apples to Apples.

"Only game I could think of so far, sorry Jay." Jaden shrugged as she took the game from her short friend. They continued preparing for their all nighter, which luckily for them, was being held in Chazz's room. Sho smiled and started to set up the buffet.

'Pizza, burgers, hot dogs, chips, dips, cheesey bread, pasta, candy... hmmm what else?

"Hey Sho, how about we play Spin the Bottle?" Aster suggested.

"Ooh! I wanna play truth or dare!" Jaden said.

"While we're at it, how about Seven Minutes in Heaven? We could use the bottle for all three..." Jaden gave a small 'yay' as she went to the buffet table and snuck a cheesey bread into her mouth. She looked at the guest list in her hands.

'Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Atticus, Sartorius, Jim, Hassleberry, Blair... hmm, was she missing anyone?' She wondered to herself. Sighing, she closed her eyes before snapping them open. 'JESSE!' She rechecked the list and saw his name last. Phew, that was a close one. Ot was no surprise she had a small, okay okay, a huge crush on Jesse. Could you blame her? It was like Sho and Chazz, polar opposites, yet people knew they were meant for each other. With her and Jesse, they were... uh, I guess you coukd say they were kindred spirits. Atticus and Blair got together sometime last month, and she was sure Jim and Hassleberry were together, that is, if Shirley's attacks to Hassleberry's ass meant anything.

"But... what if he doesn't like me?" She asked herself. That was pretty much the reason she chose to play truth or dare, so she could find out if he loved her. 'I shouldn't be worried, this is gonna be a great birthday, I'll make sure of it!'

Sakura: Thanks to KitKat304 and Mage of Hope are the ones whose games are mentioned in this chapter. Vote for your pairing of choice, will it be ZanexAster or SartoriusxAster? And who will Alexis be paired with?

Kura: We leave that up to you, our readers. First pairing to get five votes becomes an official pairing, so get to voting people. And as always, review!


	3. Chapter 3

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: Here are the scores so far.

Proshipping- 2

Destinyshipping-2

Royal/Oceanshipping- 2

Kura: And there are only two spots open for games, so get to reviewing and PMing at the end of this chapter in order to get your game choices in!

Chapter 3: First three to arrive

After a long hour of preperation, an hour because Jaden kept trying to eat the food and it had to be replaced, the girls were done. Though, it didn't stop Jaden from continuing to eat to her hearts content. Sho and Aster sighed, but let her be, it WAS Jaden's birthday after all. And it's not like she'd eat ALL the food, right?

"I'll call and tell Dorothy," Sho finally said. Aster nodded and handed Sho her was at that moment that a knock went over and opened it. She smiled when Alexis, Atticus and her brother entered. Atticus and Alexis carrying bags of soda, juice, lemondae, some alcohol, etc.

"Happy Birthday Jay," Alexis said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY-CHAN!" Atticus said with a large smile.

"Ooh, have you thought of any games?"

"Yeah," Aster said and listed them off.

"Add I never and karaoke to that!" Sho blinked, but added them in that's why he brought liquor... hmm, what would a drunk Jaden look like?

'I don't think I wanna know,' Sho thought as she called Dorothy.

"Happy birthday," Zane said. Jaden ran up to him and hugged him like crazy.

"I KNEW YOU CARED!" Jaden said happily. Zane sighed but smiled slightly. He looked at the calendar, June 1, 2013.

(Kura: Yeah, I'm using our current year, don't judge me! *eats a doughtnut* MORE RANDOMNESS! Sakura: *sighs* Ignore that, back to the fic.)

"So," Jaden said after a moment, "where are the others?"

"Said they were running late, plus Chazz and Aster have detention."

Aster bolted in. "I DO?! SINCE WHEN?!"

Alexis replied, "something about Crowler, a toy spider, and glow in the dark paint. Someone blamed you and Chazz, Chazz did the spider, but no one knows about the paint."

"SO I TOOK THE FUCKING BLAME!" Aster stormed off to her unfair detention with Chazz. As soon as she left, Alexis took out a picture. It was taken in the dark, but you could see Crowler screaming and glowing. Everyone laughed at the look in his face.

Sakura: Done with the chapter, and thanks to chibiasterphoenix456 for the additions to our games.

Kura: Remember to review. If you haven't suggested a game, be sure to PM me or leave your suggestion in a review. And remember to vote for the pairings. And, once you choose a couple, your vote won't be counted again if you vote for that pair more. You can still submit that, they just won't count, okay? Again, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: Still a three way tie. So, we'll start a new vote!

Royal/Oceanshipping- 0

Proshipping- 0

Kura: First to get three votes wins, that's fair right?

Sakura: *busy writing shipping names for Songs Pure Light*

Kura: How long have you been at that?

Sakura: *glares* Oh, I don't know, two, three days?

Kura:... uh, anyways, ehehe, enjoy.

Chapter 4: The next to arrive

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?!" Tyranno Hassleberry asked as he entered. Upon spotting Jaden, he hugged her tightly. Jesse, Jim and Sartorius laughed when Jaden began to go red.

"Hassleberry... I... need... to breath...": Jaden gasped. Hassleberry let go and gave her a sheepish grin. Looking around, she noticed that almost everyone was there. Keyword almost. She noticed Chazz and Blair weren't there. She knew where Chazz was, but what about Bla-

"Sorry I'm late!" Blair said upon entering. Great, now they had to wait for Chazz and Aster and everything will be set! Blair walked over to Jaden and hugged her. Jaden smiled and looked at Alexis.

"How long will Chazz and Aster have detention?" She asked.

"Dunno, knowing Crowler, it'll be long," was the reply. Jaden pouted and walked over to the buffet and started to eat some chips and dip. Jesse walked over and joined her, oblivious to Jaden's tomato red blush. Alexis sighed and walked over as well. She began to eat a few cookies and took a sip of lemonda-punch. Soon, everyone in the room was eating.

BLAM!

The door slammed open and Aster stormed in Chazz right behind her.

"ONLY CROWLER WOULD GIVE DETENTION ON A WEEKEND!" Aster screamed. She took out her anger on a cookie, sending crumbs to the floor, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DAMN IT!" Everyone stared. Chazz nodded as he ate a burger. Jaden smiled and skipped up to the front of the room, everyone goving her their attention.

"Now that we're all here," she said, "I say we get this PARTY STARTED!" Everyone cheered. Let the fun commence!

Sakura: Remember to vote for the revote. First pairing to get three votes per review not people in the review, will win.

Kura: And remember two places are still up for grabs in games. So, review, and we'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: Voting is done, the winner is...

Kura: PROSHIPPING!

Sakura: Yup, and be ready, because we introduce some surprise guests this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Spin the Bottle and surprise guests

"So, what should we do first?" Aster asked.

"Either Apples to Apples, or Spin the Bottle," Blair said.

"Uh, how do you play Spin the Bottle?" Jaden asked, creating a bunch of anime sweat-drops. She blinked. She had NEVER played Spin the Bottle. Ever.

"That answers my-"

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"-question, *extremely annoyed sigh*" Aster stood up and opened the door, ready to snap at whoever had interupted her. However, upon opening the door, she began to look like a fish outta water. Complete and utter shock filled her face. Moving away from the door, everyone gasped when not only Chumley enter, but Pegasus, Kaiba and Yugi. Fangirl moment in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Jaden said as she ran up to Yugi. Her eyes sparkled and shined with joy. Everyone chuckled.

"Happy birthday Jaden-girl," Pegasus said.

"How did you know it was her birthday?" Sho asked.

"I told him, Yugi just so happened to be with us," Chumley explained.

"We were about to play spin the bottle, wanna join?" Atticus said with a smirk. Chumley and Yugi agreed, Kaiba joined after seeing Jaden's puppy dog eyes, only Pegasus didn't play. Sitting in a circle, this is how the order went clockwise. Jaden, Kaiba, Alexis, Aster, Chazz, Jesse, Jim, Blair, Yugi, Sho, Chumley, Hassleberry , Sartorius and Zane.

"Who starts?" Alexis asked.

"JADEN!" Pretty much everyone else answered. Jaden's eyes widened and looked at the bottle.

"Just spin the bottle Jay, left or right, doesn't matter," Atticus said. Jaden sighed and spun the bottle...

Kura: Done! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!

Sakura: We continue the game next time. Thanks to all who voted, and we will see you next time. Make sure to review!


	6. Chapter 6

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: I forgot to mention Atticus. He's between Chumley and Hassleberry.

Sakura: We continue our game of spin the bottle, so get ready for the action. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: This Kiss

The bottle finally stopped... on Yugi. Of meeting him made Jaden happy, this made her feel beyond content. Too bad it wasn't Jesse, but this was just as good... she hoped.

"Bow-chika-wow-wow!" Atticus and Blair said in unison. Jaden blushed as she got up. Yugi stood up, and they shared a quick peck. They both sat down quickly.

"Next?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go left, so Zane goes next," Alexis said. Sighing, Zane spun the bottle and it landed on Blair. Kissing quickly, they both watched as Sartorius spun. The bottle pointed to Aster. When she went over to kiss Sartorius, Zane felt a twang of jealousy in his heart. Hassleberry spun the bottle and it landed on Jim. Smiling, their kiss was the most passionate so far. Atticus spun the bottle and sighed when it landed on Sho. Having to lean over, they shared a small friendly kiss. Chumley spun and had to kiss Alexis. Sho spun the bottle and blushed when it landed on Chazz. Their kiss started off shyly and slowly got more passionate. Sho blushed, when it was over. Yugi tool his spin, and smirked as he walked over to Kaiba. Smirking back, Kaiba took the shorter male and kissed him. They pulled apart, only to go back in for more.

"Are you together?" Sho asked, getting chuckles which she took as a yes. Blair spun the bottle and sighed when she had to kiss Jim. She pouted and looked at Atticus, who shrugged and blew her a kiss. Jesse spun the bottle, and looked at Jaden, willing it to land on Jaden. To his dismay, it landed on Zane. Groaning, he walked over and quickly kissed the boy. Chazz spun and ended up kissing Hassleberry. Aster spun and shared a kiss with Jaden, getting two jealous reactions this time. Zane again, and Jesse joined him. Alexis ended up kissing Sartorius, Kaiba kissed Sho, and they went back to Jaden.

"Do we continue, or..." Alexis asked.

"Let's play Apples to Apples, we can play again later. Remember, all nighter!" Blair responded as she went over to get the game. Walking back over, she looked at the others and sat down. She smiled and began to set up the game...

Kura: Hehehehehehe, Kaiba and Yugi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sakura: We join the gang next time playing Apples to Apples. Review and we'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: Thanks KitKat304 for giving the info on Apples to Apples!And to my other readers, I'm winging the game, so no complaints! Or else I'll my Winter Star Dragon on yas! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: *looks at WSD* How do we put up with her?

WSD: *shrugs*

Sakura: *sighs as her dragon, Morning Star Dragon, appears* Enjoy! *pets MSD*

Chapter 7: Apples to Apples... sorta

"So, who's playing?" Blair asked. Jaden, Jesse, Sho, Alexis, Aster, Zane and Atticus raised their hands. Pegasus was talking with Chumley, Sartorius had to call Serena, and finally, Jim, Hassleberry, Kaiba and Yugi were busy making out... well Jim and Hassleberry were making out, Kaiba had Yugi pinned to the wall and was trailing kisses along his neck. Blair handed out seven red cards out to everyone and placed the green cards down in the center. She looked at the rules,but she shrigged and tossed it aside. Everyone playing had wide eyes.

"I say we play like this. We play, and whoevers cards don't match, loses that card. But we can't draw until someone loses all seven! Deal?" She explained.

"DEAL!" Was the reply. Blair smiled and flipped over a card. It read "SHOPPING" and everyone looked at their cards. Setting one down, they watched as Zane judged them. The cards the placed down were, Jaden bag, Atticus shirt, Aster groceries, Alexis shoes, Blair house, Sho restaurant, Chazz hotel, Zane car, Jesse basket.

"Sho, Chazz, Blair," he said, "you don't shop at a restaurant, hotel, or house. Shopping has nothing to do with cars, so I got one wrong, Jesse hmmmm... ditch the card."

"BUT PEOPLE USE BASKETS WHILE SHOPPING! ARGH! FINE!" Jesse snapped, but he relunctantly set his card aside along with Zane, Blair, Sho and Chazz. This time Alexis flipped over the card.

"WINTER" was the theme. They set their cards. Jaden snowman, Aster beach, Chazz hot chocolate, Sho snow flake, Zane coffee, Alexis skiing, Jesse blizzard, Blair snow cone, and Atticus ice skating. Alexis chose to judge the cards. She looked at Aster, who was blushing slightly in embarrasment. "Really Aster? Beach? "

"I had no other good cards anyways," was the answer.

"Blair, Aster, you lose your cards." Bot girls sighed and set down the cards they had placed. Jaden flipped the next card.

"SUMMER"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Aster and Blair whined. The others laughed and soon it was Jaden, Chazz, Zane and Alexis. Jesse flipped over the card.

"SCHOOL" Jaden placed down pen, Chazz cat, Alexis notebooks, and Zane bus.

"Sorry Chazz," Jesse said. Chazz grunted, having lost the game. Blair lost first, followed by Atticus, Aster, Jesse, Sho, and now Chazz. Jaden lost next, the them was "LUXURY" but all she had was "PIE." They had one card left. The theme was "HOLIDAYS" Alexis smiled and set down Thanksgiving and Zane put down dog.

"Nice game Lexi!" Jaden said with a smile. They should play Apples to Apple like this more often!

Kura: Well... not sure how that went... so, um review.


	8. Chapter 8

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: Wasn't sure which to do next... so I went with karaoke. Now, I won't put in the lyrics, reason being it's hard to type long chapters via tablet and it'll take to long. Complaints? Talk to WSD, she'll freeze ya if ya do. MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD

Sakura: Again, how do we put up with her?

WSD: *shrugs and nuzzles Kura's neck*

Kura: Enjoy!

Chapter 8:Karaoke time! Part 1, Jaden, Sho and Chazz

Once they finished their game of Apples to Apples, Atticus, somehow, convinced them to do a little bit of karaoke. Being the birthday girl, Jaden had to sing first.

"Uh, I'll sing number... 001." Atticus smiled as he played the song, "Piece of Love."

'She's an angel whose fallen from heaven...' Jesse thought as she sang. The song was a lovely melody and Jaden just brought it to life.

"How about a duet? Sho, Chazz, come up here!" Atticus said. He winked at Blair, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Is number... 023 okay?" Sho asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Chazz said. He looked at the title of the song.

"Just give me a reason," by P!NK. He looked at Atticus.

'YOU SET ME UP!' He mouthed. Atticus shook his head and pointed to three giggling girls. Aster, Blair and... ALEXIS?! Chazz groaned silently, but he didn't complain. Truth was, he needed a reason to show Sho that he loved her. Ironic that the song had the lyrics 'just give me a reason, just a little is enough.' Why was it so hard?! Why couldn't he be like Atticus, go up to his crush, tell him how he feels and be ready incase of rejection?! 'She looks cute tonight,' he thought as they got to the chorus again.

'I... think I just found my reason...' he thought as the song started to come to an end.

"You're my reason," he said and made a bold move. He leaned in a placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on Sho's lips. She gasped, but she kissed back. A reason. She was his reas

on. "I love you," was whispered into her ear, and she smiled.

"I love you, too!" Everyone. Who knew karaoke could bring people together?

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven, then we cab go back to karaoke, okay?" Jesse suggested. Everyone shrugged, but they sat in a circle, same as spin the bottle, and placed the bottle in the center.

"I call first spin," Alexis said and spun the bottle. Everyone watched at spun around and around and around before coming to a stop at...

Kura: Done! Ya know what, just listen to the songs on YouTube.

Sakura: See ya next time, and make sure to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: ¡HOLA! ¡¿COMO ESTAN?! ¡ME GUSTA CHOCOLATE CALIENTE! ^_^

Sakura: English Kura, English.

Kura: Someone get's paired up.

Sakura: Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Seven Minutes in Heaven

The bottle ended up pointing to Sartorius. Shrugging, both entered the closet. Now Jaden, who was new to this game as,well, ended up peeking in on them. She ended up returning with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Aster asked.

"They... they... they... they... they..." Jaden began to hyperventalate. (spelling?)

SMACK!

"THEY'REKISSING!" Jaden hissed. Now everyone stared at the closet with wide eyes. Who would of thought...

Soon the two inside the closet came out. The next to enter were Jim and Kaiba, who did nothing but talk. Chumley went in with Hassleberry, they chose to talk as well. Jaden went with Blair, Yugi went with Atticus. Though, Atty's inner fanboy almost broke out. Jesse went in with Hassleberry. DAMN IT! WHY DO THE COSMOS HATE HIM! Soon, everyone turned to Aster and Zane.

"What?" Aster asked, beyond freaked out.

"Closet. You. Zane. NOW!" Blair said as she shoved them into the closet.

INSIDE CLOSET

'DAMN IT BLAIR!' Aster swore mentally. Zane stayed quiet, even in darkness, he had to admire her sapphire orbs. Aster sighed, feeling her face go red.

"So..." she said.

"So..." Zane parroted.

"How's life?"

"... fine... Yours?"

"Fine..." They turned away. Talk about awkward moment...

OUTSIDE CLOSET

"They can't be THAT shy over a little kiss," Blair hissed. The others just shrugged.

INSIDE CLOSET

'Something's poking me... mostly my ass... who the fuck leaves coat hangers there?!' Aster ranted mentally as she began to make noises at the back of her throat, which oddly enough, sounded like a kitten's meow. Zane noticed this and chuckled.

"Koneko." He said, stopping Aster's rant train.

"I, uh... wha?" Was her responce.

"You sound like an irritated kitten."

"SOMETHING'S POKING MY LOWER BACK AND ASS! I CAN'T HELP IT ZA-"

OUTSIDE CLOSET

"What just happened?" Chumley asked.

"I think... I think they finally did it!" Atticus said as he high fived Blair.

INSIDE CLOSET

Aster and Zane parted.

"W-what was that?" Aster asked.

"I think... this was a set up... so we'd get... together," Zane replied.

"Well, it worked. I don't want to be with anyone other than you Zaney." A few minutes later, the new couple came out holding hands. . Jesse and Jaden.

Kura: More karaoke next time!

Sakura: The singers are Alexis, Jim, Hassleberry and Aster.

Kura: Make sure to review!


	10. Chapter 10

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Why ya laughing?

Kura: I'm watching TED.

Sakura: Ah. Well, we bring you somemmore karaoke. Next chapter we begin truth or dare, so enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: Karaoke time! Part 2, Alexis, Jim, Hassleberry and Aster

"Yes. Yes, of course, I'll see you then." Pegasus said. He was talking into his phone, "I have to go, I have a meeting, but I'll see if I can come back, Kaiba-boy, Yugi-boy, you staying?"

"I could stay, Seto?" Yugi looked at Kaiba, who grunted and nodded. Pegasus said a quick good bye and left. Atticus walked back up to the machine and looked st Alexis.

"Fine. But just one song!" She snapped before calming down, "I choose number... 047." The song she had chosen was "Heart Attack" by Demi Lavato.

'I'm gonna make you pay Atty.': Was the thouht that raced through her mind as she sang. When it was over, she sighed in relief. Jim and Hassleberry stood up.

"Give us..." Jim began.

"Number 008!" Hassleberry finished.

Sho hit the song and they began. The song just so happened to be "Hurricane" by Bridget Mendler.

(Sakura:Disney Artists? Kura: What? The songs are decent, and Hurricane always screams fossilshipping to me!) Everyone bopped their heads as they sang. They finished off with smiles.

"Aster, go on, we know you sing!"Jaden said whilest poking her friend.

"Yeah, in privacy, which YOU always invade!" Aster snapped but got up anyways.

"YAY!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me have number 066." The song, "We own the night" was the last song of their second round of karaoke. Jaden smiled as she hummed along. She clapped loudly when Aster finished, grumnling about stupid puppy dog eyes and invasion of privacy.

"It's time... for TRUTH OR DARE!" Blair and Atticus said. Oh boy...

Kura: Again, no lyrics, ya should know why, if ya don't or don't remember go back to chapter 8.

Sakura: Review, and we'll see you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: Hey guys!

Kura: Truth or dare! With a twist! We played it this way once before!

Sakura: Yup, so enjoy!

Chapter 11: Truth, Dare, Promise, Secret, or Repeat? Part 1

"Okay, I'll start... hmmm, Aster," Jesse said, "truth, dare, promise, secret or repeat?"

"Wai a sec," Aster held a hand up,"I thought this was truth or dare?" The others murmured in agreement.

"It's more fun this way, so what is it?"

"Fine... truth."

"Hmmm... were you and Sartorius ever an item?" Everyone gaped at him, then Aster and finally, Sartorius.

"No. We're just friends. Chazz, truth, dare, promise, secret or repeat?"

"I'm not chicken," Chazz said, "dare me Phoenix!" Aster smirked and leaned over.

"I dare you to," she paused,

"Jay, get the pb and j."

"Uh... sure?" Jaden got up and retrieved the pb and j. She handed them over to Aster, who handed them over to Chazz.

"Take it off. Your shirt." Chazz looked at her, but he took it off, "I dare you to put peanut butter in one pit, jelly in the other," Aster held up two slices of bread, "wipe them off with these, make the sandwhich and. Eat. It." Chazz gaped at her and looked at the sticky substances. He put pb in his right pit and jelly in his left. Taking the bread, he wiped them off and slapped the pieces together. He hesistated before eating the whole thing in five to six bites.

"Damn you Phoenix!" He said, "Hassleberry, which one?"

"Uhh... secret?" Hassleberry hesitated.

"What is your third biggest secret?"

"It's...that, I sleep with a toy dino... since I was a baby... I call him... Jurassic."

"Like the era or the movie?"

"I already answered, so... uh, Yugi, t, d, p, s or r?" Yugi thought for a moment before replying, "promise."

"Okay," Hassleberry grabbed a book and held it open to a random page.

"Okay, Yugi Mouto, do you promise to remember this day, as the best day in your life, and as the day you made Jaden Yuki the happiest girl on Earth?" Yugi chuckled as he placed his hand on the book, and raised his right hand.

"I, Yugi Mouto, promise to remember this day as the best day in my life, and as the day I made Jaden Yuki the happiest girl on Earth." Hassleberry smiled and slammes the bookshut the second Yugi removed his hand.

"Let's continue with some more karaoke, then continue this." Sho suggested, the others shrugged and nodded.

Sakura: Hehehe, this is fun.

Kura: Yeah, other than I never, this will be my favorite part to write! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: More karaoke... actually, the last part, so enjoy!

Kura: And we continue our last chapter, next chapter!

Chapter 12: The end of karaoke

"Jesse, Zane, Kaiba, Yugi, Blair, Sartorius, Chumley, you need to sing, so get in pairs or step up for a solo!" Atticus said. Blair walked up and snatched the mike from him.

"Number 093 Atty," she said.

"Okay," Atticus played the song, which just so happened to be, "Amor Prohibo" by Selena.

"I never knew Blair knew Spanish," Jaden whispered to Sho.

"You and Aster room with her, how do you not know that?" She replied. Aster shrugged, and they continued to watch Blair sing. When she finished, Yugi dragged Kaiba up.

"We're gonna sing number 013." Alexis smiled as she hit the song.

"Kawaita Sakebi" was the song.

(Sakura: You just couldn't resist, could ya? Kura: Hehehe, nope! ;D)

The gang watched as Yugi and Kaiba took turns singing the verses and samg the chorus together. "That was awesome," Jaden sighed. Yugi smiled up at Kaiba once they finished. Kaiba considered Yugi lucky that he loved him, or else he'd be in a world of hurt right now. Sartorius and Chumley sang "The Waffle Song," just to get some laughs in the room. Zane walked up to the stand and smirked when he saw a familiar song.

"Number 100." Atticus looked at him, but he played the song anyways. The song? "We will rock you," by Queen. Everyone smiled as they began to clap and stomp the beat. Once it was over, they were laughing from the fun of the song. Jesse sighed as he walked up to the stand.

"Uh, I guess number 051." Atticus smirked and Jesse gulped. The song was, "Just the way you are," by Bruno Mars. He gulped as he sang, hoping Jaden realized he was singing the song for her. When the song stopped, he looked at Jaden. He couldn't tell how she felt, but hopefully she understood how he felt. Sho and Atticus looked between them and smiled. It was time to get the last of the love birds together!

Kura: That was a nice way to end the karaoke! And I love "We Will Rock You!" It's an awesome song!

Sakura: I know, you have on your phone. And you listen to it on repeat a lot of times.

Kura: So?

Sakura: *rolls eyes in amusement* Nothing hikari, we'll see you next time! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: More truth, dare, promise, secret or repeat! YAY!

Sakura: Yeah... enjoy!

Chapter 13: Truth, Dare, Promise, Secret or Repeat?Part 2

"Yugi, you start us off." Alexis said.

"Hmmm... Sho, truth, dare, promise, secret or repeat?" He asked.

"Repeat!" Sho answered.

"Repeat this, 'I, Sho, admitt that since I was a baby I loved watching Barney, Dora the Explorer and Caillou, I still watch them to this day, and I love singing along to the 'I love you, you love me' song." Sho blushed as everyone laughed.

"Have you-AHAHAHA-played this-Ican'tbreathe-before?" Jesse asked between laughs and pants. Yugi chuckled and nodded. Sho stood up and said, "I, Sho, admitt that since I was a baby I loved watching Barney, Dora the Explorer and Caillou, I still watch them to this day, and I love singing the "I love you, you love me," song." Again, everyone laughed.

"Big bro, which one?" Zane looked at his sister.

"Truth, I guess..." he replied with a shrug.

"When and how did you fall in love with Aster?"

"Ooooooooooohhh!" Atticus, Blair and Jaden said in sync. Zane glared slightly at his smirking sister.

"It was, *sigh*, it was during our first duel. I wanted to hate her, but I just couldn't. There was something in her eyes that spoke out to me, then I joined the Underworld duels, and one day, I had my life flash through my eyes, and I knew I had to leave. I'm getting help now."

(Kura: There's a point for this!)

"Wow." The others gasped.

"Kaiba, take your pick."

"Dare." Kaiba said with confidence.

"I dare you to let Aster, Sho, Blair, Alexis and Jaden paint your nails. Hands and feet." Kaiba glared but removed his shoes and sighed when the girls got to work. They were giggling as they applied sky blue nail polish onto his nails.

"I forgot to mention, you have to stay that way for the rest of the night." Kaiba glared once more at Zane.

"Jesse, answer the question." He said, still glaring at Zane.

"Secret." Jesse replied.

"Who's your secret crush?" Everyone looked at Jesse...

Kura:SUSPENSE!

Sakura: Tune in next timw to find out, but you should know, it's he reaction that will surprise you, so review!


	14. Chapter 14

A Night at Slifer Red

Kura: Almost done... WAAAAAAAH! DX

Sakura: Aren't you plannig a sequel?

Kura: Oh yeah! YAY!

Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14: I never and Finally together

"I-I-I-I-I-I... uh, ya see, I uh..." Jesse stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Blair snapped.

"IT'S JADEN!"

Silence.

"Oh Jesse..." Jaden whispered, tears in her eyes. Jesse groaned as he thought, 'she hates me!'

"Hassleberry, tru-"

"Wait, please Jesse, did you mean it?"

"Yes, and now you hate me-"

"Jesse, I could never hate you. This whole night, miracles happened for us. We all know Sho and Chazz were meant to be, so were Aster and Zane. And... so are we. Jesse, believe me when I say the best birthday gift you can give me is your love because I love you Jesse."

More silence.

"What did you say?"

"I love you, Jesse."

"Jesse," Hassleberry said, "let this be the last dare of this game, I dare you to kiss Jaden, now." Jesse smiled as he brought Jaden close and kissed her lips. Jaden felt sparks and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hair inbetween her fingers. Jesse wrapped his arms around her lower waist. They ignored the others around them. It was just them. Only them.

"Okay, okay, okay, break it up!" Aster said, "Atty wants to begin I never." Everyone got their shots and began.

"I got one. I never fell asleep in class." Alexis said. Jaden, Chazz, Sho, Hassleberry and Atticus drank.

"I never got drunk." Aster said. Zane, Atticus, Chazz and Chumley drank.

"I never cheated," Yugi said. Atticus, Jaden, Chazz, Chumley, Hassleberry and Sho, to everyone's shock, drank.

"I never lied to someone just to get something." Sho said. Jaden, Jesse, Hassleberry and Aster, surprisingly, drank.

"I never felt good about hurting my younger sibling," Kaiba said. Hassleberry drank.

"What? He's a year younger and he always picked on me! So the day I kicked his ass felt good! I never gave someone a kiss to make another person jealous." Chazz, Kaiba and Yugi drank.

"I never got hypnotized." Jesse said. Sartorius drank.

"I never streaked." Sartorius said. Jesse, Zane, Atticus and Hassleberry drank.

"I never had sex," Blair said. Yugi and Kaiba drank.

"I never kissed someone of the same sex," Zane said. Kaiba, Yugi, Jim, Hassleberry and Atticus drank.

"Jesse?" Jaden said, eyes glazed over. Everyone was laughing, feeling drunk.

"Yeah?" Was the reponse.

"Thanks for making my day."

Kura: Aaw!

Sakura: Review.


	15. Chapter 15

A Night at Slifer Red

Sakura: We've reached the end of another fic.

Kura: *sighs* Yeah... well, we end with a twist. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I have, thank you for reading **A Night at Slifer Red!**

Chapter 15: Family Reunion and first meetings

The night turned out to be a blast. In another round of truth, dare, promise, secret, or repear Jim got dared to go skinny dipping by Jaden and Kaiba admitted that he and Yugi were getting married that winter, a few days before the holidays. They played another round of Apples to Apples, laughing when Chazz placed ice cream for the theme, "TRAVEL." They played a few games of Uno, and so on. But, they ended up crashing between 3:30 and 5:00 a.m. They almost made it. Just a few more hours, but the drinks finally took their toll on everyone and mace them, well, crash.

THE NEXT MORNING

"My head hurts..." Jaden whined.

"We got drunk, this what you call a hang over Jaden," Zane replied as he took some aspirin. "Gimme that," Aster snatched the small bottle from her boyfriend and passed it around. Everyone took some and sighed. Rubbing their aching heads, it didn't help when...

BLAM!

The door slammed open.

"Where's my baby sis?!" A girl walked in. She looked a lot like Jaden. Same hair, same eye shape, only difference was the color and her clothes. Her eyes were a shade of hold and she wore all black, leather and denim.

"HAOU!" Jaden ran up to the girl.

"And Judai!" A male version of Jaden, about five inches taller and having an orange eye and a teal eye, ran in. He was wearing a red sports jacket, a black t-shirt with graphics, and dark blue skinny jeans. Everyone in the room looked between the trio.

"Jaden, sweetie, who are they?"Jesse asked, still rubbing his head.

"Sweetie?" Haou and Judai asked.

"Jesse, everyone, these are my older brother and sister, Judai and Haou. Judai and Haou, this is Jesse, my boyfriend, and my friends, Sho, Chazz, Aster, Zane, Sho's brother Blair, Atticus and his sister Alexis, Sartorius, Jim, Hassleberry, Chumley, Yugi and Kaiba." Jaden explained.

"Boyfriend?" Judai looked Jesse over, "looks like Johan, except his eyes are paler and his hair is less spikey." Jesse frowned, but he remained calm. He swore if Jaden's parents-

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART!" A man and a woman entered. The man had dark brown hair and eyes, while the woman had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes.

"Jaden, we have a surprise, for all three of you," Mr. Yuki said.

"What is it?" Jaden asked. Mrs. Yuki held up a book. A photo album.

"I found this, and look, see that picture? That's me and my younger sister, Alicia. I forgot all about her, and it turns out, she had a daughter before passing on. I asked around, and I came here to meet her."

"WE HAVE A COUSIN?!" The three Yuki siblings asked.

"Yes, and she's standing next to Jaden." Jaden looked, at each of her side were Sho and Aster.

"Sho?"

"No... the other one..." Aster and Jaden looked at each other in shock.

"WE'RE COUSINS?!"

Kura: That's it for this story.

Sakura: Please review, thanks for all who participated, and make sure to look out for Cousins, the sequel to thisfic.


End file.
